Conlang Directory
Throughout the history of CreateThisWorld, players have created many languages for their claims, to various scales of completeness and complexity. Below is an archive of the conlangs that have made appearances across the Shards. Shard 1 - Adratal Fëyliana Created by: '''/u/NinjaTurkey_ '''Language of: '''The States of Fëyoln, the Kingdom of Malagos '''Sample: '''Sepan ahia afë lossos ya, makë yus! Gewalu ahia haran u ya! Wës eria ton gansë han gusuë, im hiwa ara se Tugan. Eria suun siak fehia! Suun siak, mat Ëagannë! Fosus afë miasarë dami ya. Sumalin rusia suun ya, gewalu rusia ya suun! Kabon ahia suun ya, han kabon rusia fia suun ya! Fosus rusia suun Malagos! Palfa Happan ya! Afë moget, benusian ya Tugan! Siaga Ëagann kesam u ya! [https://soundcloud.com/jerry-zuo/sepan-ahia [Listen to audio here]] '''Translation: ''We have thrived on these lands for thousands of years. We have conquered all who oppose us. Many of you have friends and family that live on the Choke. Many of them have died in the past month. The cause of their death were the eels! These filthy animals have retaliated against us, but we will not let them overpower us! We have hunted them, and we will continue to hunt them! Malagos is ready to strike back! Happan is with us! We march tonight to the Choke and we will slay every last one of those damned eels!'' Features: 'Analytic, isolating language with VOS word order. --- Beisan '''Created by: '/u/NinjaTurkey_ '''Language of: '''The Beisans of Weiskon '''Sample: '''Trichke krota tetua okare! Bemachusu kicha tome dwe okri! '''Translation: ''We must attack them now! Those who survive this will eat tonight!'' Features: 'Analytic, isolating language with SOV word order. Shard 2 - Dacrocix ''No entries Shard 3 - Solos Eww̌alla 'Created by: '/u/ophereon 'Language of: '''the Eww̌a '''Sample: '''Wm alga, ha wdyg dy̌e. He mwy mamam yy hwn ge wdgyrad, eb dw̌ew yy hwn ge dyzel. Dyw hyl mwr, he wdyg rw dew̌yll ge drwyg, hwly dy̌e, yn zegraw leyry bw̌ala dy̌e. He am dw̌ew̌a aldy lyl ge brazyd, en w̌anaw degwy awga dy̌e me zy̌ew̌yn. He zew̌yg dy̌e by gyynw a mamamww yy raw ge rwdwz. Dyn lw, he am dw̌ew ly ge brazyd, yn mamam y̌a nwr hen ge zamwe. Mamam y̌e dw̌aga dy̌e al raw ab dw̌ew̌a aldy, gyynw yy mamam y̌e brezyw zwwredy ge med; gyyn nwr gyydww wly̌wd arwz, mbal za grym w̌yg dy̌e a raw ge dwgwd mwg. Mamam y̌e hen ge braw̌wd yd. Wm he rw dw̌ew ge drwyg, hwn ed gyydww yy mamam w̌wdnw dy̌e, he yyz zam myyr ge zamwe.Yyz lawg hena ge ny̌ad; ha hen ge daw a wwdla. Ha hen ge brwyn a ndane, yn re ge. dwy mwr, ha myw hen daw a by̌ww, yn he, han. Ha hen ge brwyn a ndane regny̌y, he ge bryna. Yn, ha e hen ge dayd, wzgele yy gen drwgwy myyr. Dy gyynw yy w̌ana dy̌ww̌y hena, zegraw leyry hena ge day̌wz. Ha mbabab hera de, yn he mamam hera de, mwy zy̌az raw̌a he ge daw a w̌yzna ared. [Listen to audio here] '''Translation: '''In the beginning, she was alone. She had been abandoned by her own mother, expelled from her home. For a long time, she drifted alone through the darkness, cold and crying icy tears. She passed by many other homes, looking jealously at the happy families. She was envious of the warmth their mothers provided. One day, she passed by one particular home, and the mother took notice of her. This mother was different from those from other homes, this mother's warmth was of perfect balance; warm enough to keep the children cosy, but not too hot that they might get smothered. This mother invited her in. As she drifted through the home, introducing herself to this mother's children, she came across the eldest son. The son took her hand; he was immediately infatuated by her. He asked her to dance, and they did. Soon enough, he fell in love with her, and she, him. He asked for her hand in eternal dance, she accepted, and so he granted her a necklace of precious stone. In the warmth of her new family, her icy tears did melt. He is our father, and she is our mother, through their bond did she come to bear life. '''Features: '''primarily an isolating language (a few notable exceptions), with an active-stative case system. [read more] --- Hacret '''Created by: '/u/NinjaTurkey_ 'Language of: '''Parsica, Ancrovia, the Post-Ancrovian Kingdoms of Hacresia '''Sample: ' Yig genese, na su vitasezd, Sarecei beregiti marcaditi na su vitasezd? Pucrei ul zabeyun atra mollomi i hecri, Id en menad vester fasaros uset, id hos kasebad vester cubos uset! [Listen to audio here] '''Translation: I ask, have you seen, '' ''Have you ever seen Sarec the Prosperous Merchant? He travels the land with a Mollom and a cart, And a staff in his hand and a hat on his head! Features: 'Synthetic, fusional language with OSV word order. Shard 4 - Aeras Albhalha '''Created by: '/u/ophereon '''Language of: the Albha Sample: 'Die ano phiebh? Albha ec, che. An seal, dan, sgacbha ec, maa. Saa, die? Diem? ((jih eh-noh hwyihw? el-hwa ik, hye. En seh-ihl, den, shekhwa ik, mah. Sah, jih? Jem?)) '''Translation: '''What are these two? They are not Albha, no. They are from the east, but, they are not rodents, either. So, what? Who? [Script and Phonology] Oq'a Yarre '''Created by: '/u/NinjaTurkey_ 'Language of: '''Empire of Yarruk '''Sample: '''Du yabdèn ya Huzayin fahn ila ub asfhadeq amȝèn. A ube hodaqa yte wafać tš’èü yabdèna-ȝaitè, wafać du yada Sūruneh. Hassa, tše dolayte, fahn tšan baȝeq, um Ašhade, tše dȝa abȝèn, fahn tšan amaȝeq. Aq’ad tš’èü fahn, heža šu tš’èü ezan-aȝaitè al fièȝeš. Wap’eć arašat um sauh arašat tš’èü fahn. [Listen to audio here] '''Translation: '''The birth of Huzayin was not such a special event. He was born into a noble family under the rule of Sūrun. His father was the nobleman Hassa, and his mother was the fine woman Ašhade. All through his childhood he was revered for his greatness. He was exceptionally strong and exceptionally handsome. '''Features: '''Synthetic, fusional language with free word order (nouns fit into a well-developed case system). Shard 5 - Sector Five ''No entries Shard 6 - Whend No entries Shard 7 - Aokoa Fekiluk '''Created by: /u/messwithcrabo Language of: Fekiluk Sample:' '''Olalekefakonikek katten fefen ola leten olakettofakon. '''Translation:' The miner had given the stone to the mason. Script, phonology, grammar etc. Eu'wotumona'o'pakwa Created by: '''/u/Dugan200 '''Language of: the Lezosik people Sample: U'u'eto paxoka pokwomociməfetowa'ato kelumo mo'ii kolo'otolofo o'e'et awo pokwomociməfetowesu '''Translation: '''A big fish eats the small fish quickly (lit: A big fish quickly always goes eat little fish) Phonology and grammar Category:Conlangs Category:Directories